Toute une famille
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Les différentes étapes de la journée d'une organisation criminelle menée par un bossu pourri gâté et un sous chef un peu débordé... Pas très original... Ceci n'est qu'un début.


**Toute une famille.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Tout un breakfast !**

Base: Reborn.

Genre: Humour, what else?

Couples : Hum… En tout cas, y'a du Xanxus X Squalo… Après, y'en a deux ou trois qui trainent mais rien de bien chanmé.

Disclaimer : J'aurais du mal à les gérer s'il m'appartenaient alors vaudrait mieux pas…

Note : Ce n'est pas la première fiction sur Reborn que j'ai écrite, mais je voulais absolument commencer par celle là. Souhaitez-moi la bienvenue sur ce fandom !

* * *

Ce matin là, Squalo se réveilla de bien méchante humeur : il avait fait un cauchemar peuplé de Lussuria le poursuivant en lui jetant des perruques au visage. Horrible… Le chevelu fut bien tenté de rester au lit, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rater le petit déjeuner de la Varia pour la troisième fois consécutive. Belphégor allait le tuer. Levi allait le tuer. Fran allait le tuer…

Car s'il faisait cela, Xanxus allait tous les tuer.

C'était devenu une tradition, au sein de l'élite de la Varia, de prendre son petit dej' « en famille », une idée de Lussuria, mais que Xanxus avait étrangement approuvé. Toute l'élite, excepté le chef, avait eu une longue conversation à ce propos, durant laquelle Levi pleura en constatant à quel point il était important pour « Bossu » d'avoir une famille, un appuis sur lequel se reposer, qu'il était encore très fragile, tel un petit oiseau qui aurait besoin d'une branche, et ta gueule Levi répliqua Belphégor.

Finalement, tous les repas se firent ensemble, pour le plus grand plaisir de Xanxus qui tel un petit oiseau sur sa branche, se reposait contre ses amis.

-En retard, déchet ! Marmonna l'oiseau en question lorsque Squalo entra dans la pièce.

Un gracieux jet de Tropicana atterrit sur la chevelure soyeuse et si bien peignée de notre cher épéiste. Finalement, le mot « oiseau » n'était peut-être pas le mieux approprié pour Xanxus…

-Il manque Bel et Fran, lui souffla Lussuria, et t'étais pas si en retard que ça, il abuse, Xan-chan.

-VOOOOI, Levi ! Envoies les œufs et la marmelade ! Lança l'autre sans se démonter, ses cheveux goutant toujours.

Un assiette remplie d'œufs au plat traversa la table pour atterrir dans les bras de Squalo qui la rattrapa à la manière d'un frisbee. La marmelade eu moins de chance, car le dernier à s'en être servit était Xanxus, qui oubliait systématiquement de reboucher le couvercle après l'avoir posé. De plus, Levi calcula mal son tir. La confiture se déversa donc dans toute la pièce, et le pot termina sa course dans la figure de Fran, qui venait d'entrer, encore en pyjama.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, bougonna t'il, mal réveillé.

_Ce n'est que justice_, songea Squalo qui ne supportait pas d'être le seul à se manger des trucs dans la tronche lorsqu'il était en retard.

-Ushishishi, ça, c'est encore un coup du boss, ricana une voix derrière Fran.

Belphégor était lui aussi vêtu d'un pyjama, comme toute la Varia Quality à chaque petit déjeuner, à l'exception prés que le sien était fait de satin, avec une sorte de dentelle au col et aux manches. On avait beau eu lui dire que c'était un vêtement de femme (de femme _riche_, d'accord, mais de femme tout de même !), il refusait de l'échanger, parce que _rien n'illustre mieux mon état de Prince que le satin et la dentelle, ushishi_.

Les derniers arrivants s'installèrent tranquillement autour de la table, sans se soucier de leur retard, de la confiture qui avait repeint les murs, et de Squalo qui avait encore du Tropicana dans les cheveux. Rien ne troublait la quiétude de ce petit déjeuner.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un peu trop longtemps que tout le monde se taisait. Etonné, Fran regarda son voisin, qui lui fit signe de fixer Xanxus. Ce dernier constatait avec effroi la tâche de marmelade qui s'étalait sur son magnifique peignoir rouge, à la place de son cœur.

A présent, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le cœur de Xanxus. Squalo se mordait l'intérieur de la joue avec un regard inquiet, Levi ne savait plus où se mettre, Lussuria avait discrètement activé sa boite arme, et Belphégor avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Seul Fran ne comprenait pas l'ampleur des dégâts : il côtoyait Xanxus depuis moins longtemps.

Une cuillère se mit à trembler sur la table. Non, en fait, c'était toute la table qui tremblait sous les mains du boss.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres, suivit de près par une exclamation furieuse :

-Squalo ! Espèce de… décheeeeet !

-Mais, tenta de répliquer le pauvre épéiste, c'est pas moi !

-Tu vas payer, Squaaaalooooo, fit de nouveau Xanxus, le regard de plus en plus menaçant, la bave aux lèvres.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi ! C'est Levi qui a balancé la confiture, et c'est toi qui l'avais mal rebouché ! Voi quoi, à la fin ! Faut toujours que ce soit moi, j'en ai marre !

Pour toute réponse, le brun prit sa tartine de beurre et l'étala avec application sur le visage de son souffre-douleur.

Il se leva :

-Je vais me doucher.

Et Bossu sortit de la pièce, très digne.

-Comment t'es trop une grosse balance ! Hurla aussitôt Levi au pauvre Squalo qui essuyait le beurre sur sa face.

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate, Lussuria s'interposa :

-Et si on regardait la télé, plutôt ! Xan-chan met toujours trois mille ans pour se toucher !

-PARDON ?

-Se doucher, je voulais dire se doucher, faute de frappe de la fickeuse (véridique en plus).

Lussuria s'empara de la télécommande et se jeta sur le canapé avec la grâce d'une lady. Son pyjama rose à dentelles (le même que celui de Belphégor, mais sans le satin et la marque) voleta quelques secondes, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Les autres ne purent que le rejoindre, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Xanxus ayant pris la seule salle de bain. Evidement, aucun n'eut l'idée de se doucher le soir pour éviter de perdre trop de temps.

L'écran plasma immense, cadeau de papa-kùudaime pour l'anniversaire de son fiston adoré s'alluma, et la Varia Quality mâta bêtement _Les Z'Amours de Namimori._

-Eeeet maintenant, voici la présentation des candidats ! s'écria le présentateur, un individu à l'air vraiment trop louche pour être un simple civil.

-Miiiidori tanabiku! Namimori noooo ! Retentit dans toute la pièce, et un couple entra, précédé par un pioupiou jaune qui ressemblait à une pelote de laine, et qui chantait.

-Quels sont vos noms, chers invités ?

-Dino Calvalone, répliqua un blond plein de bonne volonté, et lui, c'est Kyouya !

-Hibari Kyouya, répéta sobrement son compagnon.

Le présentateur ne se démonta pas et enchaîna :

-Vous avez vraiment l'air d'aimer les animaux, Kyouya !

La menace d'un tonfa le fit taire :

-C'est Hibari pour toi.

Les candidats suivants furent moins effrayants. On comptait un espèce de punk avec une coupe qui le faisait ressembler à un poulpe et son compagnon, un drôle de benêt ayant constamment un sourire d'imbécile heureux au visage, et enfin deux types (un blond qui mangeait une sucette et un roux bigleux) qui regardaient avec avidité les caméras qui les filmaient en se murmurant des phrases comme : _On pourrait les démonter oh oui, mon amour et les transformer en robots ce serait siiii romantique !_

-Oï, Squalo, ce ne serait pas le type que t'as combattu ? demanda Lévi.

-Attends, Lévi, trente secondes.

-Pourquoi je m'appelle Lévi-a-than ? se lamenta le dénommé, j'entend cette phrase au moins trois fois par jour !

-VOOII ! Hurla Squalo, j'en ai marre !

Il balança le jeu d'échec sur lequel il était en train de jouer à la tête de Belphégor, car il gagnait. Mais il faut dire que Bel était passé maître dans l'art de tricher aux échecs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Lévi ?

-Je te demandais si ce n'était pas, par hasard, le mec qui t'as battu durant le conflit des anneaux, il y a quelques années, qui passe aujourd'hui aux _Z'amours de Namimori _escorté d'un autre mec un peu louche qui… qui porte la bague Vongola de la tempête d'ailleurs… BEEEL ! Viens voir ça !

Les deux tueurs rejoignirent les autres sur le canapé. Belphégor plissa très fortement les yeux, et même si on ne les voyais pas sous sa frange, on sentait qu'il fournissait tous les efforts du monde pour bien distinguer ce que lui disait Levi. Squalo, lui, souriait tel un carnassier devant l'émission. Le requin ne supportait pas les jeux télévisés mais celui-ci l'intriguait plus que les autres : quelle utilité y avait-il de tester sa connaissance de l'autre pour prouver son amour ? Ce qui est intéressant, dans un couple, c'est de se surprendre tous les jours, non ? Aussitôt, Squalo chassa ces sottes pensées de sa mémoire : il n'avait pas le temps à ça, voyons !

Mais qu'allait donc faire cet abruti de Yamamoto Takeshi à cette émission stupide ? L'épéiste préféra s'entraîner en combattant contre le lustre. De toute manière, Xanxus disait toujours qu'il était affreux, il pouvait donc le détruire.

-Squalo-taicho, fit la voix traînante et oh combien agaçante de Fran, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de nettoyer la salle de toute cette confiture ?

-VOOOIIII ! Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Parce que si Boss voit que tout n'est pas récuré à temps, c'est à vous qu'il va s'en prendre…

Fran était agaçant. Parce qu'il se foutait de tout, parce qu'il se foutait de tout le monde, et parce qu'il se foutait de dire la vérité. Et Fran disait souvent la vérité…

-Levi ! Appelles un de tes subordonnés ! Je refuse que faire cela !

-L'escouade de la foudre n'est en aucun cas qualifiée pour nettoyer de la marmelade ! Répliqua l'ex prétendant au titre de gardien Vongola avec humeur.

-Alors nettoie !

-C'est pas moi le responsable de tes conneries, Squalo !

-T'es aussi responsable que moi !

-Et puis, si tu ne nettoie pas, bossu sera triste, susurra Belphégor.

Levi parut hésiter un instant. Il tâta le pour et le contre : s'il nettoyait ce malheureux incident, le boss allait voir sa dévotion et comprendre qu'il était plus capable et plus responsable que les autres. De l'autre côté, cela lui donnerai une réputation de victime et la varia ne cesserai de se servir de lui en le prenant par les sentiments, comme dans le cas présent.

Pour finir, il appela ses subordonnés, à la grande joie de Squalo qui put constater que l'équipe de Levi, contrairement à ses dires, contenait une compétence ménage express.

Ils se rassirent tous devant l'écran géant pour admirer Hibari qui frappait sur Dino avec sa pancarte, et les encouragements des spectateurs, décidemment vraiment trop louches, qui criaient « Tues le, tues le ! ».

-C'est chiant… chouina Lussuria qui commença à zapper jusqu'à tomber sur télémafia.

-Ah ! Mon feuilleton préféré !

Alors que _Plus belle la mafia_ commençait, Xanxus se ramena dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche/grise nouée autour de sa taille, et d'une autre de la même couleur autour du cou :

-Oï, déchet, mon futal n'est pas repassé. Dit-il seulement, en s'adressant très manifestement à Squalo.

C'en fut trop pour celui-ci qui explosa :

-VOOIII ! JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-FEMME-DE-MAISON ! Hurla-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Pour toute réponse, le pantalon de son vénéré boss lui arriva aimablement dans la figure. C'était le matin, il ne fallait pas s'énerver maintenant, sinon il ne tiendrait pas la journée.

-Je vais me laver ! Hurla t-il calmement.

-Inutile, Lussuria est dans la salle de bain, présentement.

-Et putaaaain !

-On ne jure pas sous mon toit, déchet.

Xanxus s'assit et commença à zapper les chaines. Comme Lussuria n'était pas là, personne ne s'indigna de voir que le feuilleton mièvre avait été remplacé par un documentaire sur les armes à feu. Toujours si peu habillé, le chef de la Varia regarda son plus fidèle fan :

-Levi, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour repasser mon pantalon ?

-Tout de suite, boss !

Apparemment, le brun n'était pas d'humeur de chien puisqu'il n'emmerda pas son bras droit pendant au moins dix minutes. Bel dut refiler trois cents yens à Fran parce que, comme à leur habitude, ils avaient parié sur le temps que mettrait leur patron à jeter quelque chose sur Squalo et la prédiction du prince s'avérait erronée.

Xanxus se leva, enfila rapidement un caleçon et son pantalon et, toujours torse nu, s'approcha de l'argenté. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire, ce dernier changea l'embout de sa main mécanique afin de le raser. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était toujours l'épéiste qui rasait le boss. Au fond de lui, il considérait cette tâche comme un grand honneur, parce que cela prouvait que Xanxus avait confiance en lui.

Une fois qu'il fut rasé de près, Xanxus se leva et sortit sans un mot. Le documentaire se poursuivait toujours et Levi zappa. De nouveau, les cris enamourachés des acteurs de _Plus belle la mafia_ retentirent dans la pièce. A ce moment précis, Lussuria entra et Squalo pu enfin courir jusqu'à la douche.

Lorsqu'il revint, la Varia avait déserté et il se retrouva seul dans le salon. Seule _Dora la mafiosi_ tournait sur la télé. Il la coupa (pas dans le sens découper, hein, sinon Xanxus ferait la tronche…). Un mot l'attendait sur la table :

_Déchet, lorsque tu liras ce mot, tu sauras que nous sommes tous partis à la résidence de Sawada Tsunayoshi afin de régler quelques affaires administratives. Si tu n'est pas là-bas avant midi, tu entendras parler du pays._

L'horloge indiquait midi et quart…

A SUIVRE

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Après relecture, blocage et douleurs intenses, j'ai enfin décidé de prendre la mesure qui s'impose : je découpe cette fiction en chapitres, ce qui me permettra plus de réflexion et qui retarde la fin…

Je dois vous avouer que la partie sur le petit dej' est la seule qui trouve grâce à mes yeux : le reste sera publié dans le seul but de conclure cette histoire (à priori, y'aura quatre ou cinq chapitre très courts, pas plus).

Reborn est l'un de mes mangas favoris, c'est pourquoi je suis très heureuse d'écrire sur ce fandom, qui me semble très sympathique (après de tels propos, il vous serait mesquin de m'insulter (rires)).

Si vous avez ne serait-ce que sourit, et que vous avez envie de m'encourager, j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez des histoires de famille afin que je les inclue dans cette fiction. Enfin bref, je pars à la pêche aux idées…

Merci à toutes !

Faustine.


End file.
